Dungeon Nightmares ultra Wikia
Welcome to the Dungeon Nightmares ultra Wikia In this wiki, you can find information about both Dungeon Nightmares games. This is not yet complete story-wise. However, most pages a player will need to use as a guide are complete, so, feel free to check them out. What are these games about? Dungeon Nightmares I and II are first-person psychological horror survival-exploration games. While Dungeon Nightmares I is more like an arcade game, Dungeon Nightmares II focuses more on story elements. The Series / Availability / Reception All the games of the series were developped by a single person, who goes online by the username K Monkey. Dungeon Nightmares It firstly came out for mobile devices only (Android and iOS) and later for PC/Mac. It was released in 2014. The Windows and macOS versions are free-to-play and can be downloaded from GAMEJOLT. The mobile versions are available on Play Store for Android and App Store for iOS at two sub-versions: The free version (with ads) and the paid version (without ads). A demo used to be available for mobile devices, featuring an exclusive map (smaller than the ones in the full game), but as of 2016, it has been replaced by the free version of the game. The game became quite popular in 2014 thanks to "Let's Plays" made by several well-known Youtubers. Its reception was very positive, which led KMonkey to develop a high quality sequel, Dungeon Nightmares II: The Memory. Compatibility Note: The macOS version of the game is a 32-bit application, which means it will be incompatible with macOS 10.15 (Catalina), or newer. The last macOS version that officially supports it is 10.14.6 (Mojave). Differences Note: The latest mobile version of the game has some differences, compared to the PC/Mac versions. It features infinite Nights to play, with the difficulty increasing, the higher the Night count. In addition, a bug regarding doors physics has been fixed, only in the mobile version. This guide mostly focuses on the PC/Mac versions of the game. Dungeon Nightmares II: The Memory This was first released on Steam in 2015. It is currently available for Windows and macOS on Steam and Humble Store. It is also available for mobile devices, on Play Store for Android and App Store for iOS. Although it did not get as popular as the first game did, it was received very well. As of January 2019, reviews on the Steam Store Page are "Very Positive", just as they were in the beginning. Almost all mechanics of the original Dungeon Nightmares carry over to the second game, while new monsters and traps are added, greatly increasing the game's difficulty. While the first game is quite easy and suitable for casual gamers, the second game is not. This is why it is recommended to play the original Dungeon Nightmares, before trying this one. Compatibility Note: The macOS version of the game uses OpenGL for rendering graphics',' which means it may have issues in later versions of macOS, since Apple is deprecating OpenGL. It is confirmed to work very well on macOS 10.14.x (Mojave), which is the latest version as of the date updating this page (January 2019). Flappy Nightmares This is a funny version of the original Dungeon Nightmares game, with some interesting differences. Instead of Mary, Flappy is chasing the player. The objective is to collect Flappy's Nest instead of the Artifact and find the Exit, while collecting Eggs which count as score. The game is free-to-play and available exclusively for mobile devices (Google Play Store and Apple App Store). The difficulty is brutal, due to Flappy being as aggressive as Mary is in Night 7 in Dungeon Nightmares and of course the touch screen controls, that are harder to handle. Ergastulum K Monkey is currently working on this game, which is supposed to be the "spiritual successor" to the Dungeon Nightmares games. As of information of January 2019, Ergastulum will come out sometime in 2019 and it will be available for Windows and macOS on Steam, as well as on the Xbox One. Although Ergastulum borrows several elements and mechanics from the Dungeon Nightmares games, it seems it will be a very different game, focusing more on the story. This time, K Monkey cooperated with a composer, who goes online by the name Isserley, for the music in-game. What does this wiki offer? The wiki contains information about the monsters, traps, mechanics, jumpscares and levels of both Dungeon Nightmares games. Information about the story of Dungeon Nightmares II will be available when it is better understood. This wiki can also be used as a guide for both games. For the first game, you can visit the Nights and Tips pages and for the second game, the Complete Game Guide page. Warning: There are many screenshots in the pages from in-game. The brightness was raised in many of these, in order to better reveal the characters or objects for interest for this wiki only. The player is NOT supposed to see this well when playing the game. Don't increase your monitor's brightness, unless it looks too dark to play. Updates Both games have received updates. Dungeon Nightmares This game was updated several times and the changes weren't always very clear. Some of them were visual enhancements to the PC/Mac versions. The most important changes from the earlier versions up to the latest one are the following: - Fixed a bug, where it could get too hard to open some chests. - Skeletons can now be pushed after they have moved once. - Using M to open or close the map. Before, a different key was used to close the map, while M was only used to open the map. Don't use Esc to close the map though, as this will exit the game and lead you back to the main menu immediately. - The special hallucinations now occur one Night before the one they used to occur in the earlier versions (It was Night 4 and 5 before, now it is Night 3 and 4). - Infinite Nights (Mobile only) Dungeon Nightmares II This game has received two updates. With each patch, a changelog was released. The changelog follows: Patch 1.01 - Traps adjusted for difficulty (Changed the required hits by swinging blades to kill the player from 1 to 3) - General difficult fixes Patch 1.02 (Latest version) - Added mouse invert option for both vertical and horizontal - Added the ability to change mouse sensitivity - Added the ability to change gamepad sensitivity - Added V-Sync toggle - Fixed a minor trap bug (The bug is not known) Browse Dungeon Nightmares Below are the pages regarding the original Dungeon Nightmares game. They all lead to a wiki dedicated to that game: Dungeon Nightmares wiki main page The Basics Nights Jumpscares and Hallucinations Characters Monsters Paintings Backstory Notes Tips Bugs & Glitches Dungeon Nightmares II: The Memory Below you can find pages belonging to this wiki, dedicated to Dungeon Nightmares II: [http://dungeon-nightmares-ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Complete_Game_Guide Complete Game Guide] containing: • The Basics • Story / Nights Guide [http://dungeon-nightmares-ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Jumpscares_%26_Hallucinations?venotify=created Jumpscares and Hallucinations] [http://dungeon-nightmares-ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Monsters Monsters] Paintings Traps [http://dungeon-nightmares-ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Story Story] , containing only one page for now: • Optional Newspapers Bugs & Glitches Chat: http://dungeon-nightmares-ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse